


Tripped Into Place

by coolcath



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Haru and Makoto didn't grow up together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Writer Makoto, idk whether or not i want angst, maybe? idk, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcath/pseuds/coolcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HIATUS]<br/>Life has always been routine and a bit slow for Haruka- up until the moment a brunet (literally) falls before him, that is. Broadening his horizons and revealing an entirely new side to his college life and himself, Haruka wonders where this man has been all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Routine Interrupted

Awakening, I blinked a few times to clear the sleep out of my system, the sunlight shining in my eyes making it all the much harder. Sitting beside me on the mahogany nightstand, my alarm clock beeped continuously, the sound deafening and monotonous, making me groan inwardly. Propping myself up on my elbows, I leaned over to press the off button, staying in that position for a few moments to take in my surroundings. I sighed. Morning again.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed, rubbing my eyes and staring at the clock with a bit of annoyance, despite the fact I endeared that very same wakeup call almost every day. It read six in the morning, just like it has every single time I woke up. After hoisting myself up off the bed and onto the ground, I yawned and made my way towards the bathroom, tatami mats chilly under my warm, bare feet. The apartment cool and dark, I flipped the light switch on in the restroom with my index finger and cringed when the overhead lighting met my eyes. When I adjusted, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked tired. Well, I always looked tired in the morning- how else would I expect myself to look? That day, though, I looked especially tired. Blue eyes a little sunken into the somewhat dark circles of my eyes, black hair disheveled and sticking up at odd angles, shoulders rounded and slouching; I looked pretty awful. Almost sickly. It stuck with me, right in the core, making me wonder: have I finally had enough? Have I finally reached my breaking point?

Shrugging the thought away, I scratched the skin on my stomach beneath the loose blue shirt I wore to bed. The sight of myself reminded me how tired I was, so I yawned again and took a step towards the sink, reaching for the mirror cabinet to my right, like I always did to start my morning routine. Toothbrush out, toothpaste out, mouthwash out- I had everything I needed to begin the process of making myself publicly presentable.

* * *

 

About thirty minutes or so later, I stepped out of the restroom, towel on my wet hair to keep water from dripping onto my clothes. While bathing was usually risky, taking some time due to my habit of zoning out for what seemed forever, I managed to keep track of time and get out after a reasonably comfortable soak in the tub. Now dressed and ready, I headed back to my room, feet padding softly on the floor with each step. I slipped shoes onto my feet, swiped up my messenger bag onto and across my shoulders, picked up my keys, and headed out the door.

I lived right outside the campus, so it wasn't exactly that long of a walk to get to school. All I had to do was cross the street and I'd be at the school gates. Luckily for me, there was a crosswalk, eliminating the risk of jaywalking across busy and fast moving traffic. Waiting as usual, I stopped at the light and waited for the little red man to turn into a green one, noticing a few of the cars I saw passing by every morning. It was kind of nice to know that I wasn't the only person in Japan living a routine life. I couldn't exactly say I enjoyed it, but I didn't hate it either. I had never really lived any other way, and I couldn't imagine what it would have been like waking up and not knowing what's going to happen that day. I supposed it was safe. Tranquil. Well. Boring...

There was an old saying my late grandmother taught me: When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. At fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. It had been a few months since I'd been classified as ordinary, and, to be honest, I didn't expect it to be so literal. I'd never felt so ordinary in my life. I guessed my grandmother wasn't kidding, but it was okay. Since the time I turned seventeen, being ordinary was all I had wanted to be, so I suppose I got what I wanted.

There was just this little part of me, though, that can't help but feel...

Unfulfilled. Empty. Regretful. Like I was missing a piece.

I felt like I'd rushed myself a little too much, like I'd played it a little too safe and didn't take any risks. I never really used talked to anyone or joined any clubs in school. I never did anything unless I was required to do it. As I looked back at my high school life, I felt as if I'd played the wrong cards.

Well, there was no point in dwelling on it then. What had been done was done, and I got what I'd wanted.

The light finally turning green, I crossed the street along with several other civilians, some I recognized as students and others as just regular people. Cars on either side stopped, I reached the sidewalk, walked along the brick and bar wall that surrounded the campus, and entered through the large metal gates that marked the entrance.

My campus resembling that of almost any other college, I walked straight through the courtyard, ignoring talking students and headed towards the building of my first class. Wind made the leaves around the courtyard rustle loudly, doing the same to my hair and causing my bangs to make their way into my face. I stopped in front of the staircase attached to one of the buildings I walked passed every day and adjusted my hair. I rubbed my eyes, feeling as if they still had something in them. Upon finishing, I began to take a step forward, but instead my attention was drawn towards the stairs themselves.

Almost as if the sound was in my own ears, I squinted my eyes slightly and stared upwards at the concrete steps. Frantic tapping could be heard somewhere, most likely at the top of the flight, adorned with a faint panting of breath and what could only have been a door closing. Most of the time I would ignore things like that, or at least I'm sure I would, but something about that odd phenomenon told me to stay and wait.  _This doesn't happen every day,_ I thought, feeling kind of cheated of my knowledge of not having to expect the unexpected. I tilted my head up and stared. I wasn't not sure why I did this, but I couldn't seem to move from my current position, completely landlocked in that particular spot, anticipating the next moment.

Within a few seconds, the noises became louder, and I could pinpoint the exact location where the source of the sounds were coming from. An incoherent mumbling had become present as well. Still I remained fixated to the same spot, feet seeming to be glued to the concrete ground.

"I shouldn't have stayed up all night."

It was a male voice, worried and tired.

"I should have gone to bed at a normal time like a responsible person does."

His voice sounded almost exasperated, a sigh in his tone.

"Now I'm going to be late, and I really can't afford to be late, not today."

A young man appeared at the top of the steps, not exactly looking older than me, but he was much larger, both height and muscle wise. His hair, the color of coffee with a little bit of cream mixed in, laid limply over his face in a wet array of locks above his soft green eyes that were diluted with worry. Biting his lower lip, he looked as if he had just recently stepped out of the shower, considering the wetness of his skin and how his clothes stuck to him. Wearing pants a sort of dark creamsicle color that rolled up to just above his ankles, he half stepped, half jumped down each stair, trying to slip on his left sandal. His backpack was unceremoniously slung over his shoulder, a few papers and a notebook peeking out, and his striped sweater's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A faded blue t-shirt covered his torso.

I stared at the new figure hopping above me, mindfully stepping to the side as he made his way clumsily down half the flight of steps. He didn't seem to notice my presence before tripping over the half thrown on shoe, hands thrown out in front of him in a vain attempt to catch himself as he fell. Instead, he tumbled downward, and my eyes widened as I watched, unable to bring myself to do anything else. The large body quickly made it's way to the ground in a heap of papers and a shoe, and I hear him groan a little from what must have been pain.

Stunned, I half shuffled half dashed over to him and held out my hand to help him to his feet. Unsure if I should say something, I just stood there and stared at him as he rubbed a bruise that began to form on his forehead, the skin reddening. 

Having just noticed my existence, he looked up at me, starting at my feet to my eyes. His face became pink with embarrassment and he stared at me for a couple of moments. We stayed like that for a while, him staring at me, frozen in bashfulness, and I wondered both if he was okay and if he was going to take my hand.

Eventually, he managed a small smile, eyes looking grateful and apologetic. I thought about returning the smile, but he grabbed my hand before I could make my decision. His skin was warm and a bit moist, confirming my thoughts of whether or not he had showered before now. Quite a few centimeters taller than me, he closed his eyes and tilted his head, giving me a more welcomed smile than before. I would have imagined someone of his size would have seemed intimidating, definitely capable of looming over me, but instead I was met with a kind and gentle looking man that was rushed by some unknown force. When he opened his eyes, both of our mouths parted a bit, about to speak, but he shut his abruptly. The sound of his teeth clacking together was audible.

As he bowed his head, he grabbed up his backpack and clutched the handle with both hands. "I'm sorry, thank you, but I have to go now!" Words jumbling in his mouth, he took one more glance at me, this time his eyes filled with shame, and dashed off towards the middle of the courtyard, waving with his back to me.

I watched him go, running with both sandals on his feet now and his backpack slapping into his back from side to side. Once he left my vision, entering a building across the building I stood at on the other side of campus. The fact he ran so far so fast was appalling to me, but instead of just staring at the space he took up a minute or so ago, I glanced down. My gaze was met with a black and white composition notebook that had fallen out of his bag.


	2. A Decision Contemplated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru thinks of the mysterious and klutzy brunet that crossed his path while contemplating whether or not to read the contents of the notebook he left behind.

_Three more laps..._

I made the turn, pushing hard against the indoor pool's wall to propel myself through the water. My coach told me to take a few laps to warm up, so I immediately jumped right in after I changed clothes in the locker room. I could feel his gaze on me, but my thoughts were only on one thing at the time: the notebook.

The black and white composition notebook that had been left at my feet by the young man I had come into contact about a few hours or so ago occupied all of my attention, and I could almost mentally sigh at how something so insignificant could distract me so much. Well, it wasn't exactly the object itself, but more of the contents of the book that peaked my curiosity, making me feel as if there was an itch at the back of my brain that was absolutely impossible to scratch. I knew of only one thing that could solve my problem, but...

Snooping into some random stranger's things seemed wrong. Most of the time I wouldn't even care that much, so why now? Why did this one particular man's inside life interest me so much to the point that one simply stupid little notebook interested me to the point of driving me insane? Usually swimming would clear my thoughts, no matter how important or critical they were, but that day I couldn't seem to shake the thought of what that damn notebook said. What if it was the secret to life? What if it was his journal or something personal? What if it had the cure to cancer?

 _It's probably just notes,_ I tried to reason with myself, nodding mentally with a fake satisfied smile.  _Yeah, notes for math or some other class he probably has._

The thought of his gaze was still fresh in my mind, those green eyes worried yet gentle at the same time. Now that I thought about it, that's the first time I ever really  _looked_ at someone in their eyes before. I've had my fair share of looking people in the eyes, mostly people with more authority than I had, and usually their eyes were accompanied with a look of disappointment or disapproval. I'd always been sort of looked down on, just because I wouldn't talk much or stick my neck out to go above and beyond. I'd get that look because I was 'wasting untapped potential.'

So looking someone in the eyes that doesn't have something judgmental or absolutely unnecessary to say was refreshing to me, if I had to tell the honest truth.

I made another turn. Two more laps...

_This is stupid, I don't need to think about this right now._

Settling on that thought, I mentally hum in approval, directing my attention to my current activity. I realized how little effort I was putting into swimming, and I felt my coach's eyes burning into the back of my head. I could just tell he was looking at me with that same look, but maybe more concerned than disappointed. As I reach the middle of my lane, another thought hits me with the force of a thousand anchors despite the block I tried to maintain in my brain to keep any other thought contained.

_Oh god, what if I don't see him again?_

How would I return the notebook? The idea of carrying the book every day seemed absolutely unappealing to me since my bag was already heavy enough, and leaving it at home just to remind me of the burden I carried was even worse. What could I do with it? Should I trash it if a month goes by and he hasn't come for it? I'd feel incredibly guilty, plus what if I ran into him some time after that? If he asked for it, would I lie and say I never had it?

_Why am I even worrying about this? Man, this is hell...._

Making the last turn, I thrust my legs against the wall harder than I had before during this warm-up, helping release some of my frustrations over the predicament I unfortunately found myself in. Was this what it's like to step out of my comfort zone for even a few moments? I know before I said I had regrets, but now, if this is what the feeling of doing something different was like, I didn't particularly like it. I didn't even ask for something like this to happen to me, and yet there I was, worrying my head about it, for what?

For nothing, that's for what.

Yet, there was something about him... 

His face was branded into my skull as if I was cattle, and the image of him was fresh in my mind despite the incident having happened in the morning, and it was now the afternoon, approaching the evening. When I thought of him, I ached just a little bit. A part of me thought that maybe he was the missing piece, that part that had never appeared and left me empty to the core. I laughed at myself when I thought it, though. He was just some random guy that just so happened to fall in front of me! I was over complicating things.

I had to admit, I had a habit of over complicating everything. Luckily nobody can ever read my thoughts behind my eyes. I had gotten good at hiding it, ever since I was a kid.

Maybe I was so worked up over it out of sheer loneliness. The thought of seeing him again excited me, and maybe that was because it was the possibility of meeting someone new. Someone that didn't judge me based on how I looked or acted. When he looked at me, he-

_Wow, okay, I need to stop._

I think in both a mental sense and a literal sense, coming to a complete stop at the pool wall where my coach crouched. Seeming to have been waiting for me to finish, he was looking through the papers on his clipboard, lips pursed in thought. He was a middle aged man with dark, thinning hair, a warm face, and bright eyes. He was also extremely thin, and it seemed as if the gray sweat suit he wore to coach me every day was instead wearing him, not vice versa. He spoke to me truthfully, never sugar coating or lying to me.

"You're time is a bit slower than normal." He observed, not looking at me. "Actually, Haru, scratch that- it's a lot slower. I couldn't help but notice you seemed a bit off today, almost as if you're distracted about something."

I sighed, keeping quiet, not wanting to explain what I was thinking about or to give him an excuse. I liked the man, but I wasn't exactly that close to him.

"Look, kid, maybe you should take a short day today. Go home and rest. All athletes have their days, you know? I can see in your eyes that you're not even entirely here. Plus, you weren't all that enthusiastic about going into the water like you are every other day." He laughs, and I avoid his gaze, not wanting to get out of the water, but knowing that my thoughts would only hinder me. Also, I resented his tone today and decided I didn't want to deal with any more people at the moment. I just nodded and climbed out when he moved out of the way. 

Dripping wet, I grabbed a towel and made my way to the locker room, wet feet padding against the concrete ground.

* * *

 

Back in my apartment, I let air hiss out of my nostrils as I leaned heavily against the door after it shut behind me. Walking from the pool all the way to my place was exhausting today, and I planned on lying down as soon as possible. With a groan, I hang my head, hair becoming a sort of barrier to keep my eyes from the lighting in the room once I did so. Today was a mess. First some guy falls in front of me, then I can't focus on any of my classes, and  _then_ my coach sends me home because I'm "not entirely there".

What a hassle.

I didn't even bother closing my messenger bag when I left the school, and I just walked home with the cover flapping up and down. You would think that, because of this fact, I wouldn't have been surprised that a certain notebook fell out when I threw the bag on the floor next to the dining room table.

Would this nightmare never end?

I couldn't lie, though, my curiosity was a bit more than peaked when I saw the tracing of black pen marks on the first page. I knew it was wrong to just blatantly read some stranger's notebook that I had picked up by chance, and yet I couldn't stop myself from sneaking over to the book, crouching down a little to get a better look at the words. Upon seeing it was upside-down from the position I was, I quickly swiveled it around with my middle finger so I could see it better. "Whoops." I muttered, almost laughing at how pathetically nosy I was being. What if this held extremely personal information about him? Things that only he knew about himself or things that he would be extremely embarrassed about if he knew other people, especially a stranger, knew? But the thought that something that personal about someone only excited me, making me more tempted to read it. The anticipation over the contents of that stupid book was, in fact, killing me. 

The first page of the book read:

_Do you remember waking up this morning?_

_Is there something that doesn't belong?_

_If so, then am I dreaming?_

_If I am dreaming, then I can do anything._

_What do I want to do?_

 

And then that was it. For the first page at least.

 _Are these philosophy notes or something,_ tilting my head, I thought.  _Or is he practicing lucid dreaming?_

I continued on to the second page, seeing there was nothing on the back of that one.

This page read:

_2013/3/09_

_I had sort of an odd dream last night...._

_It began with me walking up the steps in some town near the ocean. I remember because the smell of salt water and the sound of seagulls' cries really stuck with me. But anyhow, as I walked up the steps, a cute, small white cat popped out of some grass and small flowers growing out of cracks in the concrete. She seemed really shy, but friendly, so I crouched down and pet her on the top of her head and under her chin, smiling when she purred. She really was cute, but I can't remember if she had a name or not in my dream...._

_The dream then skipped over to me sitting on the roof eating lunch. I must have been a few years younger in this dream- probably in high school- because I was eating out of a bento box like the ones Mom used to pack for me to take to school. Anyhow, when I finished up, I exited the roof and was heading down the stairs when a blond haired boy came up to me and started waving, saying how long it's been since he's seen me. It was Nagisa, but I still haven't understood why he said we hadn't seen each other in a while. I felt like it had been a while as well...._

 

The writing on that page stopped there, and I felt wrong, bordering creepy, for reading this. It must have been a dream journal or something of the sorts. Though I found myself to be extremely interested despite my unfamiliarity to the name or the scenery. Those stairs kind of reminded me of the ones I used to have to take in order to get from the street to my house, though. It must have been just a coincidence. He sounded like he had never been to Iwatobi before, so I doubted it was the same steps. How could it have been?

I wanted to see what else he had written.

* * *

An hour later, maybe more, and I had finished looking through the notebook. Page upon page contained more dreams, journal entries, notes and thoughts, and so many stories. Stories that I at one point thought came out of best selling novels or award winning series that were beloved by many. Usually I'm not much of an avid reader, but I was completely unable to tear my eyes away from the lined paper. Even now I stared at the last words on the pages last written on

_"And then"_

As if the thought was incomplete or he hadn't had time to finish the sentence. There were still ten or so more pages left in the book, and I wondered how the story would progress. 

Some of the words on a few of the pages were kind of sloppy compared to the exact letters on the beginning pages or sentences before, but it seemed as if the faster he thoughts would whirl around in his head or the more excited he got, the sloppier his handwriting became. I thought that was really... quirky? There wasn't much of any other word I could use to describe this, but I thought it was unique. Like he was trying to fit all of his thoughts on paper before they flew away from his grasp. I felt this way sometimes, but, then again, I never really wrote my thoughts down on paper as much as he did, or at all for that matter.

It seemed that any thought he wrote down was something he imagined would have been vital for the future, whether it be for a story idea, a grocery list, or a study outline. It was all in this notebook, and, even though I felt incredibly satisfied for knowing what the contents were, I knew I was trespassing on what was probably a secret part of his mind that only close friends and relatives were allowed into. I could here it now, the sirens that must be going off in the man's head as if he could sense my presence in this paper form of his mind.

 _Jeez, I'm creepy,_ I thought.  _And a tad bit disgusting._

This didn't bother me much, though, so I just shrugged it off, closed the book, untangled my limbs from each other as I sat on the floor, and stood, making my way to the bedroom. It was mostly dark out now, but I was already tired, eyes a bit strained from staring at the words for so long. From my window I could see that the streetlamps weren't even on yet, and the streets still bustled with civilians, but I didn't care just then. I was never one to go out unless I needed to anyway.

* * *

 

I had woken up the next morning feeling refreshed and content. I felt so good, actually, that I reached a point of contemplating whether or not I should just stay in bed. Quickly thinking against it, having to catch up with nobody's notes to copy sounding absolutely unappealing, I hoisted myself up, and began my routine again, this time not feeling so nostalgic or empty.

 

Getting to the campus fairly early, almost ten minutes earlier than normal, I decided to take my time walking to class. I knew I would get my usual spot in the lecture hall, so I had nothing to worry about then. Nearing the building I was stopped at yesterday, the thoughts began to fly once more, making me involuntarily reach to my messenger bag and pat the spot where the notebook sat. New questions began to form together in my head. Would he be late again today? Did he get to class- or wherever he needed to be yesterday- on time, or did he just give up? Was he on time today? Did he sleep in?

With all of these questions flying around in a wild frenzy within my skull, bouncing off the walls and making my head pound, it wasn't until I stopped at the same staircase as yesterday and looked up that they all came to a halt, crashing on the floor of my brain in a discarded heap.

Sitting on the very middle step of the flight of stairs was the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah, this took a little bit of thinking. i wasn't exactly sure how to start this, deciding whether or not i wanted haru to be a swimmer after all or not, but i figured, eh, why not, you know?  
> also, thank you guys for the support! comments and feedback are much appreciated!  
> you know, i would have posted this chapter A LOT sooner if i didn't get so addicted to Pokemon Emerald within an hour....


	3. A Story Discussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Haruka finally learns the mystery boy's name after a day of nonstop thinking about him.

I say sitting, but I should really say leaning or lying against the wall, back slouched slightly. His eyes were closed with his backpack propped against his body like some protective barrier as he took shallow, even breaths. He was asleep.

Once I saw him, I can't lie, my heart splashed down into my stomach, and my face felt like it drained of fluids completely. Was that really him? Of course it was, who else would it be? I wouldn't have forgotten a face that easily. What's he doing here? Did he come back for the notebook? At that last thought I immediately took the book out from the depths of my bag, clutching it so tightly in my hands that I thought I might accidentally bend the paper. And now, with me standing before the guy, fast asleep, I was completely dumbfounded with absolutely no idea of what to do next.

Climbing up a few steps and standing over him, I watched him for a moment. Even though he was sitting down, the top of his head easily reached my hips. Since his hair was completely dried then, I could see that it was more of an olive brown color, but with layers and a few locks sticking up a bit. It looked soft and fluffy, and I resisted the urge to pet his head and maybe brush his bangs out of his face. His skin was a bit more tan than I remembered, but he must have been flushed before, running down what must have been several flights of stairs. He wore a blue cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a black and white horizontally striped shirt. His pants were tan and chocolate brown boating shoes adorned his feet.

I could almost smile at how peaceful he looked then compared to the stress-filled glance he threw my way the day before. His lips were parted and he breathed lightly through his mouth, almost completely silent. The position he was in, arms between his knees with his feet resting on the step below the one he sat at, made him seem as if he had only just recently drifted off to sleep.

Standing there, I had to snap myself out of the trance I was in, and instead I flicked my eyes around awkwardly. _How am I going to give him back his notebook? Should I wake him, or just leave it beside him with a note? Leaving them here unattended doesn't seem like the right choice. What if someone steals them while he sleeps? Then all of my worrying would have been in vain, and that's definitely what I_ don't  _want. Plus, I don't think I can be satisfied until I see him take the items himself. Maybe if I hide somewhere he can't see me and watch him? Wow, that sounded a lot creepier than I thought it would...._

About to poke him awake, I flinched back in surprise when he shifted ever so slightly, eyelids fluttering open slowly to reveal his eyes still glazed over with sleep. With a smack of his lips, he took in a large breath of air through his nostrils, shoulders pulling forward to stretch himself out. My heart stopped beating completely in my chest as I watched him, clutching to book closer to me as I did so. 

Slowly he turned his attention to me, first at my feet then traveling upwards to my eyes, his widening the farther up he got as if processing what exactly was happening. The closer he got to my eyes, the redder his face became. Having come to his senses completely once his green eyes met mine, he gasped and stood up straight.

"Hi! Um, hello, you're the same person I... met yesterday, right?" He stumbled over his words before biting his lower lip with his eyebrows upturned in worry. His voice was warm and gentle, like caramel that put my nerves at ease.

I could feel my soul return back into my body at the sound of his voice, no longer shocked or uncertain. My voice, however, could not be found, so I just gave a curt nod. Short and simple.

We stood there for a few seconds, reminding me of yesterday's exchange, but then he smiled. His eyes squinted a little when he smiled, and I liked that. It was like the happiness spread out completely and evenly throughout his entire face. He glanced down at my hands, and his lips parted into an even bigger grin. "Is that my notebook.

 _Wait, what is he talking about?_ Glancing down at where he looked, I jolted out of my thoughts, heart pumping and making my pulse feel like it would break through my skin. Completely captivated by him I had forgotten about my mission. "Oh, uh, yeah, here." I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I held the book out in front of me, praying my face was colored normally. 

His face lit up as he took the book eagerly, flipping it over in his hands and scanning the pages as if to check to make sure it was all there. Looking up from the book to me, he smiled brightly with a slight tilt of his head. "Thank you so much for keeping it safe! You know, I was actually hoping I would bump into you today. Once I found my notebook was missing, I completely freaked out, so today came downstairs early and sat down to wait and see if you would come this way. I guess I sort of dozed off for a second there." He chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his hair, pulling his bangs back before letting them fall down on his face. "Did you read anything?"

Red lights and sirens went off within my mind, making me sweat nervously at the words. Quickly making my decision on how I would answer the question, I slowly shook my head while sucking in a breath. I hoped I made the right decision. "No, I never opened it."

_Liar._

"Oh, okay," He looked at the notebook again, and I could have sworn I saw disappointment flash in his eyes. "Oh! Here we are talking to each other, and we don't even know one another's name. I'm Tachibana Makoto." He did sort of a little bow, coming back up and smiling warmly.

He seemed to smile a lot, even to a stranger like me.

"But you can call me Makoto if you like."

I wondered if it was okay for me to address him by his first name already, despite us only just officially meeting.

After a few seconds I realized he wanted my name as well, so I quickly replied.

"Nanase Haruka... but you can call me Haru."

Seeming pleased to finally know my name, he perked up before glancing at his notebook again in his hands, this time looking sheepish. "Well, Haru, thank you so much for returning my journal. I'm actually really glad I got this back. I can barely feel at ease if I don't have it with me. Also," Hes smiled to himself before turning it towards me with a look that went straight to my gut. Why was he being so friendly to me, a stranger to him?

"I kind of wish you had read some of my stories. It's weird, I know, but I like other's opinions that don't really know me all that well. If I ask friends or family, their too biased on not hurting my feelings rather than giving me their honest opinion. I understand why you didn't though, so I appreciate you not."

 At that, I was kind of confused of what to think.  _You're welcome? I'm sorry?_ Was I supposed to read it, or not at all? Without even thinking of what I was saying, I spoke.

"I can read some if you want." My voice trailed off and I glanced over at the wall, feeling kind of awkward. He looked glad I said that, though.

"Really? Are you sure it wouldn't be too weird? I mean, if you're okay with it and if you want to, then you can, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Tongue twisting around in his mouth, he looked as if he was trying to hide back his joy, tripping over the words and struggling with articulating what he wanted to say.

Really, how could he be so nice and trusting to a stranger? I could be a serial killer for all he knew.

I mean, I'm not though...

"It's no problem." Mumbling, I reassured his worries and reached over to my messenger back, pulling out a notebook of my own. Picking out a blue pen, I scribbled down my phone number and email address on a sheet of paper before ripping it out and handing it to him, hoping it was legible enough. My hand was shaking too much for me to be sure.

 _What am I doing? I don't know him. What if_ he's  _a serial killer?!_

I watched him smile at the paper, seeing him reach over to his own bag and pull out a green pen, using the wall as support as he wrote on the same paper to write down his own information. He then ripped the half of paper with his email and phone number on it and handed it to me, looking ecstatic. Not looking at the paper, I shoved it in my coat pocket and blinked, my eyes never leaving his. Giving him a small smile, I raised an eyebrow, this entire situation being extremely amusing to me. Is this really happening?

"Thank you again, Haru. I'll be sure to keep in touch, okay?" Tilting his head again, he gave another little bow before waving his hand and turning on his heels to walk the opposite direction towards his class.

I watched him go for a while, his figure become more and more distant. When he was much too far for me to call out to him or to even see him clearly, I took the ripped sheet of paper and looked at it.

**_Makoto Tachibana_ **

**_tachibanana-split.hotmail.com_ **

Chuckling a little at his email username, I inputted the email and his number into my phone, fighting back the urge to go ahead and text him now. I wondered if he added me to his contacts already as I made my way to my next class.

* * *

The day finally over, I shut the door to my apartment and set my bag down with a sigh. It was still bright out, the day far from being over. I didn't have most of my classes that day, but Coach was pleased with today's results compared to yesterdays.

I still couldn't keep my mind off of a certain brunet though.

Exhaling through my nose, I dug through my pocket and pulled out my phone. Zero messages.

_He's probably busy. In class. Hanging out with friends. Writing. Something. You're the only one without a social life, remember, so how could you expect him to text you so quickly? Plus, he's probably waiting for you to text him first._

I switched my screen over from my text messages, calls, and email. Still nothing. 

Instead of continuing my worrying, I shrugged and placed my phone on the table, walking over to the kitchen to get dinner ready. I was pretty famished.

 

Grilling the mackerel, apron tied over the clothes I wore that day, my head shot up, forgetting the fish momentarily, and I looked at the dining room table.

My phone's screen illuminated suddenly, following a vibration and a ding.

I got a text message.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah so i wrote this in my notebook before actually typing it. sorry it took so long- i had like a million projects due (four actually) so it was kind of difficult to keep writing the chapter. also, school is KILLING me right now. it's really terrible.... i'll get through it though! i'm already going to tutoring and all that jazz  
> right now my cat won't stop flipping around at my door. such a silly baby...  
> so yeah  
> thank you for your support! comments are much appreciated!  
> 


	4. A Life Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto talk more.  
> Or, to put it another way, they never stopped.

 

_1:05 p.m._

**Makoto:** **_did you finish reading the part of the story i sent you?_**

**Haruka:** _**Yeah**_

**Makoto:** _**did you like it?**_

**Haruka:** ___**Yeah, it was really good.**_

**Makoto:** _**i'm glad :)** _

**Makoto:** _**i'll send you the rest of what i have so far tomorrow** _

**Makoto:** _**i have to go to bed now, though** _

**Makoto:** _**goodnight, haru! sleep well!** _

**Haruka:** _**Night**_

 

I stared at his last message, scrolling up and down continuously, unable to bring myself to close out my messages or my emails. 

For the past few hours or so, since I finished cooking dinner, Makoto and I had been texting and emailing back and forth. He would explain what a story was about, I would ask to read it, and then he would email it to me only seconds later, eager to get my feedback. Or, at least, I think he was eager and not just being polite.

I would smile down at my phone as I took a bite of rice, pretending that he was there with me, telling me these things, and that I wasn't eating alone again.

Along with this, I learned a great deal about the other within these conversations, me reading what he sent via email while reading the messages texted.

He was a sophomore at the university, like me. Unlike me, though, he was majoring in literature, aspiring to be a language arts or creative writing teacher. His reasoning was that he was always good with words, finding pleasure in writing short stories.

He had a few friends that he's known since primary school, and he spoke fondly of them, as if they were family.

His favorite food was green curry, while his favorite sweet was chocolate. Another of his favorites was the color orange, like the scales of a goldfish.

In school, his worst subjects were English and Art.

He had two siblings--twins--and he loved them dearly.

His favorite animals were cats.

All in all, I really enjoyed learning about him. He asked me the same questions, and I gave him well enough answers without getting too deep into my personal life or back story, making me feel kind of self-conscious. He was telling me so much, and here I was just giving him my name, rank, and serial number. That didn't mean I didn't trust him, but I have to admit I was still pretty weary. I had just met the guy, how else should I have been? Not everyone can be as trusting as him....

Within the few hours we spoke, he sent me a few parts of some of the stories he was typing up, hoping to get my opinion on all of them. A few of the ones he sent were ones that were in his journal, but I still didn't have the heart to tell him that I actually did read the contents of the book. Not wanting to seem suspicious, I reread them over and over again so he wouldn't think I was just scanning them or brushing them aside because of my familiarity to the words. To be completely honest, I didn't  _want_ to just skim over them. The stories were really amazing. And I'm not exactly what you would call keen reader. I would pick up a book here and there to read, but I wasn't exactly one to spend days upon days reading dozens of books. I just didn't really have the time.

But  _these_ stories were some of the few I would have gladly read for hours.

When one ended, not fully complete, I could feel my heart sink, unsure of what to expect of the ending. I've read a fair share of books in my life, so I know a cliché when I see one, but these were some of the most original things I have read.

An adventure to save the world? Sure, but I didn't expect the protagonist to be the villain all along. Or was the protagonist just slowly becoming the villain?

A young woman killing and dissecting the man she loved's lover? Okay, but I didn't think that when the parents came home they would join in on the fun as well.

A sniper working for the underground government is subconsciously battling the PTSD, depression, and anxiety she never knew she had? That's deep, but who knew the people she trusted most would end up killing her in the end? Not me, that's for sure.

Makoto had written all of these stories, and then some, always so enthusiastic about his writing, talking about his characters as if they were his own flesh and blood. The way his passion for these ideas kept growing the more he talked about them filled my chest with a sort of pride for him, like when you watch a friend finally be able to accomplish a thing they've been trying to do for years, or like when you watch an animal documentary and the baby bird finally learned to fly. His words gave me the urge to do something of my own; it motivated me to make something or do something the way he did. I don't mean that in a writing sense, but in really any sense at all, so I started drawing one of the characters he was describing to me. A young man with dark skin, brown eyes and dark, rough hair. The man, or boy I should say, was fourteen, standing at an average height with a small grin on his face. I did my best to draw him as detailed as the way Makoto described him, but I didn't think that was humanly possible. I wondered if I should just keep the drawing for myself as a little secret, or if I should show him the next time we met.

The last thought made a small spark in my head ignite. Would we meet again? Did he even  _want_ to meet again? I know I did... did I? I thought I did, but then I wasn't exactly sure. I knew a lot about him, but was I really ready to talk to him face to face again? We would meet somewhere public, like at a park in the middle of the day or at a café. Or would we stumble into each other's paths again as we had before? Were we even really classified as friends, or merely just acquaintances?

My heart stopped beating. Were we friends? Did he think we were friends. Did I? I think we were. I guessed it all boiled down to the circumstances. We met by chance, and we were still talking since.

That meant we were friends, right? Acquaintances at the very least. Yeah.

 

Despite the bright light shining in my eyes in the darkness as I lay in the bed, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier every time I blinked. Before blacking out completely, I read his last message one more time before clicking my phone off, placing on my nightstand, and turning on my side.

* * *

Heavy eyes blinking the sleep away, I slowly rose out of slumber, lying there on my back for a few minutes while staring at the ceiling. Deciding I was awake enough, I turned my head to glance at the clock on my nightstand. It read five forty-seven in the morning. I was early.

Groaning in annoyance, I rolled my eyes before hoisting myself so I sat up straight. I hated waking up early. It meant I had to think of ways to spend my time after finishing my morning routine. I supposed I could spend extra time in the bathtub, but that put me at risk of never wanting to get out of the tub for the rest of the day. Usually I would just use the extra time sighing or just wasting it in general. I couldn't go back to sleep; once I was awake there would be no going back, but I didn't want to get up either.

About to stand, I turned my attention to my phone as it began to vibrate and ding, signalling a new text message.

Quickly remembering the night before and my conversations with Makoto, my heart began beating rapidly. It had to have been from him. Who else would text me at this time? Who would text me at all, for that matter? Nobody, that's who.

After scolding myself for getting so worked up over something so simple, I grabbed the phone, clicked it on and swiped the screen, the lock screen soon turning into my inbox. I must have forgotten to exit out of the application the night before.

I clicked on the last conversation and read the message.

_5:30 a.m._

**Makoto:** **_good morning!_**

_5:48 a.m._

**Makoto:** **_oh, i hope i didn't just wake you...._**

I must not have heard the first ding. Not wanting to keep him waiting, I tapped out a reply.

**Haruka:** **_No, I was already awake_**

The reply was instantaneous, the phone's vibrations tickling my fingertips.

**Makoto:** **_oh, thank goodness! :)_**

**Makoto:** **_anywho, i was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere today, either before classes or after. maybe both?_**

**Haruka:** **_Sure. What did you have in mind?_**

**Makoto:** **_i'm not sure... maybe at a café near the campus or in the courtyard. do you eat lunch in the dining hall?_**

**Haruka:** _**Sometimes I do.** _

**Makoto:** _**okay, great! how about we meet at the staircase where we met, and we'll decide then?** _

**Haruka:** _**That sounds good.** _

**Makoto:** **_see you then! :)_**

I smiled, now knowing what I was going to do with the remainder of my time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm tired  
> yeah, there's really nothing to say this time around... sorry this came out kind of late. i've been crazy busy lately with assignments and school drama. hopefully i can come out with the newest chapter faster than i did this one.  
> man my phone totally junked out on me, and i am very sad about that :( i have to reset it completely, and i'm just not ready to do that, you know?  
> thanks for the support!


	5. Discussions Up Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru finally meet up and talk face-to-face. Let's hope Makoto can be a little less clumsy this time...

**Haruka:** _**I'm almost there** _

**Makoto:   _okay, take your time! :)_**

Grinning down at the phone in my hands, I took in a deep breath, looking up and at the sky. The air was so clear, matching the sky perfectly, making me feel refreshed and airy. The walk to class wasn't as routine as usual. Most of the time I would feel stuffy and cramped while walking, my own clothes feeling like a bind, but today I felt completely in control. Is this what having plans and breaking the norm always felt like? Because if this was the case, I would run into people a lot more often than before.

A half hour or so ago I started my daily routine, subconsciously staring at my messenger bag every now and then with my schoolwork and notebooks inside. I had a few things extra in there as well....

I gripped the strap of my bag, and I turned a corner, coming into sight of the staircase. I couldn't see him right away, so I figured he was sitting down or something like that. Based on the tone of his messages, he was already there, hopefully not for too long of a time.

Confirming my thoughts, I saw him leaning on the wall connected to the staircase, and I resisted the urge to half-jog-half-run towards him. I took a deep breath and kept my pace normal. Coming nearer to the front of the stairs, I saw he was actually sitting, but when he saw me he smiled and stood up. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"No, I just got here." Voice warm, he tilted his head, smile spreading throughout his face. I normally wouldn't have asked something like that, but I would have felt bad if he had been waiting since the break of dawn. For some reason, I felt like he was just saying that to be polite. I wasn't sure if I liked that thought or not.

I felt like, even though we talked so easily through texts and emails, real life interactions would be kind of awkward, like it usually was for me with most other people. They didn't really get the fact that I don't like wasting my time or my breath, so I was afraid that Makoto would be pushed away from me because of my attitude, just like everyone else. Mentally biting my lip, I tried to think past this thought, but couldn't bring myself to do so. What if this turns out to be just another bust, putting all of my worrying and nervousness to waste? This was was serious matter.

Watching him bend down and pick up his backpack from the step, my buzzing questions came to a temporary halt when he spoke.

"Thank you so much for reading my stories last night. I didn't mean to keep you up longer than you hoped, so I hope I didn't intrude or inconvenience you." Teeth showing for a sheepish smile, he looked up at me, despite his height. The gears in my head turned as I processed his words, and I shook my head quickly.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, okay, I'm glad! So where did you want to meet up later?" He takes a step off of the stairs and begins walking forward. I walk next to him, grateful for the fact he was walking slow. I could only imagine how fast he could walk if he wanted to considering his height.

"I don't know, it's up to you."

"Are you sure? We can go wherever you want, you know. I'm okay with almost anything." Offering, he glances over at me, but I keep my eyes forward, not wanting to trip on anything. I couldn't really look him in the eyes in this situation anyhow; it would just make things awkward. I thought for a second, mulling over my choices, but at the same time realizing I didn't really have that many. There weren't any places I ever went besides my apartment; I highly doubted he wanted to go there. I don't even think I  _wanted_ him there yet. Access to my living space is only given to family and _level thirteen_ friends, which is probably why I had no close friends here....

Hoping I didn't take too long to think, I shrugged. "I don't care." Simply stating, I glance over at him. He had a really nice profile as well. Strong jawline, long lashes, sharp edges and a slender neck, not to mention his lips that were currently pursed in thought--I thought he looked pretty. Kind of a weird thought, but whatever. I can mentally point out an attractive person when I see them if I want to, no matter what gender they are.  He wore a white, partly buttoned at the top shirt with a blue sweater tied across his chest, the knot loose and easily made. Orange and black shoes hugged his feet below gray jeans. I wondered what he thought of me, in my gray-blue shirt, sky blue hoodie, and faded blue-black jeans over blue and gray boating style shoes. I began feeling self conscious, realizing I wore  _a lot_ of different shades of blue today.

"Well, there's this really nice coffee shop that's connected to a bookstore that I go to sometimes. It's really busy sometimes, the coffee shop, but they have really good stuff. Do you like coffee? If you don't, they have other tasty stuff too like tea or hot chocolate and some cold drinks. It's small, but they always have a wide selection of books. Do you like reading?"

I lowered my eyes to stare at the ground as we talked. That sounded nice, actually. If it really was how he described it, the place was well populated, which meant he wasn't trying to get me alone or something weird like that. I didn't really expect him to do something like that. He seemed too nice.

 _That's what they all think,_ I thought, laughing a little on the inside.

"That sounds good." I said, not really answering any of his questions. At this point, I forgot what they all were.

His faces lit up, and he bounced a little as we walked. "Great! Well, I'll see you then. I have to get to class, but do you want to meet at the stairs again before we go to the coffee shop? What time do you get out of class?"

"Around three, maybe four."

"Okay, well, I'll see you then, Haru!" He tilts his head into a smile and jogs off into the other direction, the same way he ran yesterday after our first meeting. I watched him go the entire way, both wanting to make sure he got there safely and also not really wanting to head to class myself.

When he finally entered the building, I started towards my own way, a thought pounding into my mind when I entered the building. We had walked almost all the way to my class while his was on the other side of the campus. 

 _Idiot, we you didn't have to do that if it inconvenienced you that much. We could have just stayed by the steps._ I mentally scolded him, but I couldn't help but feel a small bit of warmth in my chest. Fighting the bit of me that was pleased by keeping a partly irritated face, I made my way down the corridor.

* * *

The sunlight was bright in the afternoon, making me squint so much to the point that I could barely see anything in front of me as I walked down the pathway. The heat beating down from the sun was quickly drying my hair, which was still damp from swimming. I stifled a sigh. Why did it have to be so hot outside? And why didn't Coach just let me stay in the pool all afternoon? I guess that was for the best, since I had plans.

It was really great to have plans.

I finally didn't have to think of the recipe I wanted to make at home like I usually did. Of course, I already knew what I was making, but at least I didn't have to make it so soon.

All in all, I was completely excited. Enough to the point that when I saw him sitting on the steps, scribbling words into his notebook I felt my organs scramble a bit inside of them. I was able to keep my cool on the outside, thank god.

Looking up, he smiled, eyes wide and looking a bit surprised. "Haru! How were your classes?"

"They were okay."

"That's good," He began putting his things back into his bag, standing up once everything was shut and secure. "Are you ready to go?"

Giving him a single nod, I started walking towards the campus entrance, and he followed me, in step.

"I was just writing the next scene in my story--the one about the young boy who can't see any of the magic. I think you'll like this part, it's kind of funny and sarcastic." He laughed a little, eyes smiling as he did so. His laugh was nice too, warm and genuine, matching his personality completely. His entire chest laughed with him, and he would sometimes bring his hand up, using the back of it to cover his mouth. Just watching him laugh could have been enough to make me laugh with him, it was so contagious. I settled with just watching.

The mention of the story made me grip my messenger bag strap. Not saying anything, I opened the flap and shuffled through my books and crumpled papers, pulling out a small sketchpad with some papers sticking out. I could feel Makoto's eyes on me.

I handed the book to him while looking away. I was kind of embarrassed, just handing this off to him, but I felt that if I showed him this then we would be even. I mean, I  _did_ look through his notebook without his permission. He didn't know this, though, so it was only for my own benefit.

I didn't exactly want him to look through it now, risking the papers being lost or dropped, so I simply mumbled "Look through that when we get to the place."

He didn't ask me or protest, just nodded with a knowing smile. "The funniest thing happened in my literature class today..."

 

Crossing the busy street, I looked out at the stopped cars while Makoto continued talking. Of course, I was listening to every word he said, but I rarely said anything or gave him my thoughts. Should I have? I didn't really think so, but I answered a few of the questions he asked me like what classes I had, if anything interesting happened in them, and what I usually did after classes. I think the most I talked was when we were talking about swimming and how I was trying to compete at the world level. He seemed interested in that, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't just to be polite. He said he was in a swim club while in primary school, and he really liked swimming, but after a while he stopped, which explained his knowledge of the topic. He said it was kind of lonely when you had no friends to swim with. I could almost relate, but I felt that I could swim on my own just fine.

"Here we are!" Ending his story, he stopped in front of a small building, the outside set up with tables, chairs, and umbrellas. "We can order inside."

He opened the door, the little bell on the handle jingling to let the people inside know of our arrival, and I was immediately met with a heavy smell of coffee and sweets. Some people were seated at tables, laptops in front of them with a cup of some type of beverage in hand. A few were eating cake as well. I hadn't realized it before, but the small building was actually connected to another one, and rows of books were beyond the tables. I could see people browsing the selection. The new book smell and drinks alike were extremely pleasing to me, and I fought the urge to pick up a book and smell it, probably to find that the sweet smell wore off on the pages. 

We stepped up to the counter, where a man with pushed back, fiery red hair took our order. I thought he and Makoto were just familiar with each other due to the way they spoke and how he gave us a discount on our drinks, but he later told me that he worked there, and he and the man were good work friends. Apparently the guy went to the neighboring college.

"Mikoshiba-san went to a different high school as me, but I had a friend that went their, so we saw each other pretty often. He and my friend were also big on swimming. Isn't that a funny coincidence?" Chuckling, he filled me in as we waited for our orders to come out. I offered to get them while he got a seat somewhere.

Eventually taking me up on the offer, hesitant at first and not wanting me to have to carry them both by myself, he went outside to get a table since most of the tables inside were taken.

This was all so overwhelming and new to me. I felt like my senses would overload, but in a good way. Even though we haven't really done anything yet, I was already enjoying myself. The company of another human being was pretty great. I felt like I had accomplished so much already, and the sun was no where near being lowered yet. It was only around three thirty in the afternoon, so we had plenty of time to just lounge around before we had to head back and go our separate ways. I was completely interested for once and not suffering from severe boredom. The feeling was nice.

Grabbing the drinks, I walked over to the entrance, pushing the door open with my hip and the bells rang again. Glancing around, I spotted Makoto at a table near the small bar fence that bordered the outside seating. Making my way over, I noticed my sketchpad in front of him, and he was completely engrossed in the sketches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school life: sucks  
> haha yeah this took longer than i hoped...  
> MAN i had to delete the gameboy advanced app from my phone because it became corrupted, so i just lost days of data! i had evolved all of them so well :(  
> but yeah, thank you all so much for the support. all the positivity means a lot more than you think it does, and i'm really grateful that a lot of people are reading and liking the story so far!


	6. A Conclusion Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru spend some time out together for the first time.

"Wow, Haru, these are all so amazing!" Makoto beamed, eyes wide and bright as I pulled out the chair across from him from beneath the table and sat on it. Avoiding his gaze, kind of embarrassed, I clutched the coffee cup in the palms of my hands as it rested on the metal table. He's one to talk, with his writing and all.

"Thanks."

"The style is so great! Your lines are so smooth, and the details are so fine. Even if I look really close, I can see the little lines and things. Plus the shading is so realistic, I almost thought these portraits were actually just pictures!" He took little glances at me between words, eyes mostly buzzing across the papers. Pure, concentrated excitement was plastered his face, leaving me absolutely confused with an odd tingling feeling of pride. Why was he so excited about this? It's just my art. It wasn't even that good, and I didn't know where he's getting these descriptions. Has he even  _read_ his own stories, because I don't think he has if he thinks _these_ are so great.

Not exactly sure of what to say, feeling like it would be inappropriate to nod, I just sat there, dumbfounded. What does one say when someone compliments them? Thank you? I know? No it's not? I knew one of those was the right answer, but for some reason I couldn't squeeze out those two syllables. 

And no, I didn't mean 'I know', I meant 'thank you'.

I just felt so awkward, like a limp noodle, just sitting there with my mouth gaping open like some half dead fish. Nobody had ever really complimented my art before. I don't even think anyone has ever even acknowledged my art. They were just sketches, nothing fancy, and yet here Makoto was beaming over them with what I could only assume and hope was genuine interest.

To be honest, it felt kind of nice to be complimented.

"And this one looks a lot like the character I was telling you about. Well, he looks _exactly_ how I pictured him in my head! Isn't that a funny coincidence?" He grinned and pointed at the sketch of the young fourteen year old boy I was working on last night, the lines kind of smudged from where my hands rested on the photo. In hindsight I should have been more careful, but once I get an idea in my mind I have to work quickly before it slips completely from my grasp. The overall picture was okay, but I wish I could have tweaked it before showing it to him.

"Actually, that is him."

Hearing a sharp intake of breath from him, I watched as he slowly looked up at me, eyes growing wider. I thought they would pop right out of his skull if he kept them like that. He quickly looked down at the paper before looking back up at me, his mouth kind of in between a large smile and a gaping hole of surprise. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling a little at his reaction while staring into his eyes. Something in the green sparked, and he looked ecstatic. His entire chest filled up with air, puffing himself out and his eyes squinted from his growing smile. I honestly couldn't help myself when I stifled a laugh. It wasn't really funny, but his reaction was just priceless. He really looked like a praised puppy.

He stuttered a bit, seeming to search for his words. Not wanting to interrupt his thought process, I sat there patiently. And then he burst.

"Oh wow, this is amazing! How did you capture this completely in your drawing? I can sense his aura on the paper, it's so... so... Haru, I don't even have the words!" He laughed the last sentence out, and I tried to suppress my smile from taking over my face. He really was excited. And my drawing was what made him excited. That was just so amazing to me-- that some simple lines on paper could make someone so happy. I've never seen someone so... illuminated.

Instead of really saying anything, I shrugged, taking a sip of my coffee in an attempt to uncurl my lips. I should have probably said something. I kind of wanted to change the subject, but at the same time I didn't.

"I drew a few of the other characters you told me about too, like the crazy girl and the sniper. I really like those stories." Flipping the sketchpad pages, I showed him the drawings of the two women. They were really sloppy since I basically just doodled them quickly last night. The lines were pretty rugged, and I had to strongly fight back the urge to snatch the book away from his gaze.

Apparently that wasn't the case for Makoto. Stars were in his eyes as I showed him the pictures, and it looked like he was actually shaking with excitement or happiness. Maybe both. His eyes ate up every detail on each page before he looked up at me. His face, normally a bit tan, was flushed, now adorning a slight blush. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, his grin shrinking to a small, embarrassed smile. "You really like my stories?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, I nodded my head slowly. Why wouldn't I? It was like reading a professional novel. Hell, if I read them without even meeting Makoto first I would think they were bestsellers written by some well-known writer that I had never even heard about. I would probably buy the books too. Did he think I was just being polite? Or was I just too easily impressed? No, that wasn't the case. It usually took a lot to interest me, and I would always give my honest opinion. This work,  _his_ work, was truly amazing through and through. I'm really glad I could meet him before he became a bestseller. "I do."

It seemed as if his entire body swelled up with happiness, and his face turned a hue darker. He couldn't contain his happiness, and I thought his lips were going to split considering how wide they pulled apart into a smile. He looked like he fluffed up with pride like a bird or a puppy. Honestly, it was kind of adorable.

"Ah, thank you so much, Haru!" Arms straightened forward on the table, hands on the metal and almost bordering my sketchpad, he thanked me, eyes gleaming. 

I laughed a bit with a shake of my head. He didn't have to thank me. Didn't anybody ever tell him his writing was good? Surely his friends had to; he did say his friends said they liked it. Maybe he was just insecure about his work.

 _Like I am with my drawings,_ thinking, I smiled and took another sip of my coffee, the drink cooled down considerably on my tongue.

"Don't thank me, it's true."

* * *

After that little moment, we continued talking about just little things about ourselves, sitting at the coffee shop for probably over an hour. I learned he wrote down his dreams in that little notebook of his to keep track of his ideas and maybe turn it into a story later on. I asked him if he dreamed of those gory scenes, drawing out a laugh from him.

"No," He replied, sipping from his cup. "I just think of them when I'm bored. I don't normally write such morbid things, but sometimes, when I'm out of other ideas, I jot down some scenes that would be scary if they happened to me in real life. Then I turn them into stories." He laughed a little again. "If I did dream of those, then I would think my parents would have sent me to the doctor a long time ago."

His laugh was so contagious that it could almost make me angry of how easily it pulled a smile out of me. That is, only if it wasn't so melodic. It started with a puff of air through his nose, then turning into a small coo of a giggle. If the humor provoking subject was funny enough, the small sounds would become a bit louder, and his shoulders would move with him. It was sweet and soft until it broke out louder, then it would burst out like a cool waterfall. Every time it came to that, I couldn't help but notice some passersby turn to look where the source of the sound came from before smiling in response, looking as if the sound made their day. I know it made mine.

I couldn't help but feel kind of bad. I never really laughed or smiled that much, so how must I have looked to him? Cold? Rigid? Stoic? Ha, yeah right.

Just being around Makoto was a treat itself, and I kind of felt...

Fulfilled. Full. Happy. Complete.

Like I finally met someone I could relate with and talk to.

 _Kind of a weird thing to think about a person you just met, isn't it?_ I asked myself, but mentally shrugged the thought off. Whatever. As long as Makoto didn't mind being my friend, then I won't either.

 

Once the sun began to sink down, the sky becoming tinged with shades of orange, we decided to make our way back to our own homes. Once we got to the college gates, we stopped, standing their for a moment.

"This was really fun. Do you want to do the same thing tomorrow?" He turned to me with a tiny smile.

Of course, I nodded, letting out a muffled "sure". 

His smile widened as he nodded. "Well, I'll see you then. Have a good night, Haru!" He began to turn away.

"Wait,"

Turning back, he looked at me, eyebrows pulled up and questioning, but not irritated. Quickly shuffling through my bag, I pulled out my sketchpad, flipping to the few pages with the drawings of his characters. With a swift, easy flick of my wrist, the pages came out, and I handed them to him. "Here, keep these."

Eyes widening, the green of his pupils completely visible, he stared at me and then the papers in my hands that were outstretched towards him. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I extend my bent arm towards him. He smiles in return, taking the papers carefully in his hands. "Thank you so much, Haru! I'll be sure to always keep these safe." He bowed a little, and headed off when I nodded again.

Watching him go, I started to feel a bit lonelier now that he's gone. At the same time, though, I felt good. 

Turning on my heel, I started to head home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're ever sad, look up pictures of red pandas. seriously, it will cure any sadness.  
> i'm thinking about buying a gameboy advanced or gameboy color.... seriously, i wanna play some Pokemon.  
> and wow this came out A LOT later than i wanted it to. i had originally planned to post it on like the first, but school has been killing me. luckily, i just finished one project, and my second one will be finished next week. luckily for me, i have an entirely NEW project i have to work on after those two. yay.  
> at least i got this out before my bday alright making good progress :)  
> all of your support is really amazing, and i'm so grateful for all of your kind words and feedback!  
> 


	7. The Group Meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru expects him and Makoto to go out again, but he never thought Makoto would invite some friends!

After getting home from the coffee shop, Makoto and I were still messaging each other all the time, especially while I laid in bed that night. We decided, during one of our many conversations, to hang out the next day. I, for one, was pleased that we had the same thought on our mind, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. It wasn't even the thought of having plans or just going out that excited me--it was the fact I had plans  _with_ Makoto and that I was going out  _with_ Makoto. Being with him was really amazing, and going out alone couldn't nearly be as great as going out with him. It really felt great to be friends with him, and I hoped it would stay that way for a long time. 

I was a bit weary when he sent the next text, though.

**Makoto:** **would it be okay with you if a few other friends of mine came along? they said they needed help with their hw, and i figured, since we all have the same class, we could all help each other and study together? they and i can do it some other time if you're not comfortable with it, it's okay either way with me :)**

I sighed mentally. Would that really be okay with me? Honestly, I wanted him to myself, and since we just now started getting to know each other, I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable around strangers. Granted, they were his friends, and I doubt Makoto would even consider putting me in a situation he knew I would be uncomfortable in, but still... That smiley face seemed to taunt me though, so I mustered up my willpower before I could talk myself out of the decision and replied to him. 

**Haruka:** **Fine by me**

Clicking send, I placed the phone on my chest and stared up at the ceiling. I really, really hoped I wouldn't come to regret my decision later. What else would I have said? No? Of course not! That would probably make me a jerk, plus I don't think Makoto would want to hang out with me after that.

_What if he doesn't want to hang out with me now?_

At that thought, I turned over on my side, letting the phone fall with me. I was obviously over thinking it like I had been my entire life. But what if I wasn't? No, I didn't think he would invite me again if he didn't want to. Or maybe he was just trying to be polite. 

Groaning, I flipped over on my other side and squeezed my eyes shut. Making friends was hard. Maybe I should just stop trying...

* * *

 Making my way down the outdoor hall, I finally came within range of the staircase. Instead of just one head, I could see three, and I could recognize the brown locks of Makoto. The other two, though, with blue violet hair and a dark, golden blond, were unrecognizable. My steps faltered a bit, but I continued on until I stopped in front of the small group hanging out on the stairs. "Uh, hey..."

The three looked up at me, and  I noticed how Makoto's eyes lit up when they met mine. I must have looked particularly uncomfortable under three pairs of eyes, though, because he immediately took on a worried look, sporting a frown. "Hi, Haru," He replaces the small frown with a cheery smile, but his eyes never leave mine. "These are the friends I was telling you about." Gesturing to the two, his hands linger in each of their directions when he tells me their names. The one with the blue violet hair and red frames was Ryugazaki Rei, and the one with golden blond hair and red violet eyes was Hazuki Nagisa. Rei was about my height if not a few centimeters taller, and Nagisa was quite a few centimeters shorter than me. Compared to Makoto, he was tiny

They both smiled at me when Makoto introduced me in the same fashion.

"Nice to meet you, Nanase-san." Rei bows a little, his voice smooth and a bit deep.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, it's great to meet you! Mako-chan has told us all about you." Nagisa grinned, eyes on mine with an almost knowing look. 

Before I can tell him to drop the 'chan', Makoto waved his hands in front of him, blocking the two from my vision. I noticed how flushed his face was, the skin pink in embarrassment. He laughed nervously. "We, uh... we don't need to talk about that." A small smile pulling on his lips, he looks at me apologetically, and I cock an eyebrow upwards. Maybe Nagisa struck a nerve there?

"So what's the plan for today?" In an attempt to calm him or at least change the subject, I ask.

He turned to me, eyes wide, before rubbing the back of his neck. His face still looked pinkish, but the color was beginning to fade back to it's normal color. "Well, I'm not exactly sure... I thought I would leave it up to you?" It sounds more like a question, and he tilts his head a little to the left.

Thinking for a moment, I shrug. I didn't really know any places, so nothing in particular popped up in my mind.

Despite the fact that wasn't much of an answer, he seemed to understand, turning to the other two who have been watching us the entire time. "Is there anywhere you two want to go?"

Rei opened his mouth to answer, but Nagisa butted in before he could. "Maybe a bakery? That sounds really good!"

"I believe it would make more sense for us to go to a library. We _are_ studying, after all." Looking at Nagisa, Rei replies before either Makoto or I could give our imput. Actually, I wasn't going to say anything since it didn't really matter to me.

Nagisa's cheeks puffed out to make a pouting face as he looked up at Rei. "But, Rei-chan, we won't be able to talk without getting in trouble if we go to a library."

"We can if you whisper." He replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

They continue on like that, arguing lightly back and forth, but I can tell they don't mean it harshly. It seemed more like routine for them than anything. I looked over at Makoto to see him smiling at the two, talking as well as if to help them with the decision. He looked really happy, like this was routine for him as well. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealously that rammed me right in the gut. They were all so comfortable with each other, and I didn't have that with anyone at all. Although I wished to be close with people like Makoto was, the feeling faded when I watched him and the way his laughter bubbled from his throat and his eyes squinted happily as he stared at the two. I smiled a little, but I turned my head away when he looked at me.

"Well what about you, Haru-chan? Where do you want to go?

Having been drifting off in my mind, I blinked when my name was spoken. Everyone looked at me expectantly, seeming to use me as some kind of tie breaker or to decide where to go. Glancing at each face individually, Nagisa's eyes wide and both Rei's and Makoto's a bit anxious, I barely mumble out an answer. "I... I don't know." I sighed while closing my eyes. Why does everyone expect me to have the answer?

Makoto smiled at me with a knowing look, turning to the other two. "How about after classes we go out for lunch and then study back at the dorms?" Trying to compromise, he and I both watch in anticipation as Nagisa and Rei both exchange glances, speaking through their eyes. I got the vibe that they were really close or something, but I kept my mouth shut rather than saying that. The last thing I needed was to put myself and everyone else in some kind of awkward situation. 

After a brief moment, they both look up to Makoto and nod with a grin. 

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, lets do that!"

"It's settled then." Makoto glances at me. "Is that okay, Haru?" Everyone looks at me again at that question, and my skin burns under their eyes. I just wasn't used to being around these people yet or being looked at so much.

"Sure,"

The three cheered a little amongst themselves, picking up their bags off the stairs. Nagisa hopped off of the step he was standing on, and we all stood together for a couple of seconds. 

"Well, we'll see you later, Haru. Meet here again?" Makoto's deep green eyes bore into mine, and I nodded a bit, earning one from him once doing so.

"Bye, Haru-chan!" With a wave and a grin, Nagisa started towards his destination, walking away from us all with almost a skip in his step.

"It was nice meeting you, Nanase-san." Rei bowed and jogged after Nagisa, catching up with him.

Tilting his head, Makoto smiled at me and gave me a small wave before going his own way, striding away at a relaxed pace. I wondered if he felt me watching him every time he walked away, because it seemed to be a new habit of mine. I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing it to make sure he got to the building safe, for my own benefit and boredom, or just because I could. Maybe it was something more--I didn't know at the time. When his figure escaped my line of vision, I glanced over to where the other two were walking before looking back at the space Makoto previously filled. They were all so different compared to each other and to me, but they fit into each other's lives and personalities like puzzle pieces or keyes. Even I couldn't help but feel a little fuller myself, no longer empty or bored with them around. Nagisa was so full of life, Rei so technical but giving off a dorky aura, and Makoto was sweet and caring. I wondered what they thought of me. Everything was changing, and I felt like nothing could be the same again. Not exactly sure if that was a good or bad thing, I begain walking to my first class, deep in thought.

What had I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally made it through the week.  
> I am SO SO SO sorry i couldn't get this out sooner. i know it took me forever, but with family and school, i haven't had the time. also, this isn't as long as i hoped it would be (none of the chapters are really) but i think the next one will be pretty good  
> thank you guys so much for your support and for reading the newest chapters!  
> (also, if you've read my other fic, i should tell you that i won't be updating it nearly as much as i'm updating this one. i'm working on the next chapter, but, to be honest, this fanfiction is top priority for me right now! sorry! if you want me to update faster, or if you like that one better/at all, just let me know and i'll try to be speedier on the chapters!)


	8. A Glimpse Into His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four head out to grab some lunch before they start their journey back to the dorm to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i would like to apologize for how horribly late this has come out. my plan was to get it out before, or at least on christmas day, but it seemed as if fate had a different plan....  
> i tried to make this one longer than usual to make up for it, so i hope it suffices! don't worry, long breaks in between shouldn't be something of the norm in the future. hopefully i won't have incredibly writer's block like that again

"So, how do you know Rei and Nagisa?" Asking quietly, I kept pace with Makoto as we made our way down the street with the other two trailing close behind. I could hear them talking, making me confident that they couldn't hear my question. He and I were silent a few moments ago, walking close together as to make room for everyone else on the slightly busy street. Sensing his smile a bit, I looked at him, seeing him stare at our surroundings with a grin. Curious to know if the question was a funny one, I thought that maybe the answer was obvious or something. Honestly, I had no clue. Maybe they were friends in high school?

"Rei is actually my roommate this year. Nagisa is with him more than never, so I guess I know him through Rei." His eyes shift to mine, and I slowly bring my eyes down to my feet. Hm. I woudn't have guessed that. I don't know  _why_ I wouldn't have guessed that. Probably because they seem more comfortable with each other than to have just met a couple of months ago. Rei and Nagisa both look like freshmans, and Makoto said he was a sophmore in college like me, so they couldn't have known each other long. I guessed he was just so friendly that they hit it off easily, like he and I did a while ago. 

I let out a breathy 'oh' and looked around me. We were all walking down a large sidewalk somewhere near the campus. Honestly, I wasn't exactly paying attention, but more like following everyone else. People bustled around us, making me press my arms into my sides to make more room for myself. Small little shops passed us on our rights, and I could see the people inside each and every little store. Seeing so many people around and in different places really made me think a lot. It astonished me how there were so many people in the world with their own complex minds and thoughts and how I would never know about any of it. I always thought humans, along with most other things, were weird. We were so intricate that we could think about things like the universe or uncover secrets to millions of things, and yet even the simplest object could end our life. It just seemed strange to me. Glancing up at Makoto, walking at a steady pace at my side, I wondered if he thought about the same things. Did anyone think the same thoughts, or was I just as alone mentally as I was physically.

I look around again before peaking behind me only to catch Nagisa's eye. He grinned at me, and I blinked in response, unsure if I should smile back. I managed to pull my lips up slightly before turning back to the front. Before he stopped, Makoto caught my eye, and he smiled at me. "This is the place." 

Turning my head away from him and to the building, I saw that it was a little noodle shop. Very few people inhabited the inside, only a couple visible through the shop's window. I turned back to Makoto, and he smiled, stepping forward to open the door and hold it open for the three of us. I heard Nagisa cheer a bit, stating this was one of his favorite noodle joints, but I didn't say anything in addition to that comment. Instead, I glanced around at the inside of the restaurant. Tables with four chairs surrounding them and a bar with stools on the wall, the place was cozy and warm, smelling of soups and spices. There wasn't a line at the counter, and I stood still, awaiting instructions on what to do. Nagisa and Rei made their way side by side to the ordering station, but Makoto stayed by my side. "If you want, I could order for you." He offered with a small smile, probably still worried if I was uncomfortable or not.

With a slow shake of my head, my mouth opened slightly as if to speak, but I couldn't decide on which question to choose first. How do we order? Where do we sit? I don't even know what's on the menu. What's good? Is this place safe? Do you come here often? What am I supposed to do? How do I pay?

His eyebrows became upturned, but they returned back to normal quickly. "You like fish, right? I remember you saying mackerel was your favorite. I know what to get, don't worry about it." And with that, he made his way towards Nagisa and Rei. My entire body tensed up as he did so, still confused on what to do then. Searching for clues around, my eyes soon caught Makoto's. His eyes flickered over to the seats, nudging his head that direction as if to say 'go ahead and take a seat.'

Nodding curtly, I made my way towards a table positioned in the center of the restaurant with four seats surrounding it. I took a seat and let out a slow breath. God, I felt stupid. Being thrown into situations like these, it was kind of really stressful. Hopefully I didn't look too clueless. Watching them at the counter, I realized they must have been paying for me as well and I frowned a bit. I'd pay them back when they sat down.

The three walked over to the table, a tray in all of their hands with a bowl of soup on top. Makoto's had two bowls, and he set his down near me and the empty chair beside mine. Sitting down afterwards, he smiled, handing me chopsticks and pushing a bowl towards me. "This one is the one I ordered you. I hope you'll like it."

Nodding with a small smile, I took the chopsticks and set them down, reaching into my back pocket to pull out my wallet. "How much?"

"Don't worry about it, Haru." Still smiling, he began to eat his with a small glance towards my way. Guilt overcame me, but I shoved it down and put my wallet back in my pocket, not wanting to protest and be rude. I'd figure out a way to pay him back somehow. Maybe leave the money in his dorm or something.

Rei and Nagisa sat down and began eating as well, Nagisa slurping loudly while ignoring Rei's chides. All in all, we were all comfortably eating. My soup had chunks of mackerel in it, flavored with some kinds of spices. Kale, bean sprouts, and some green onions floated around in the warm mixture, adding a pleasant taste and crunch to the meal. The noodles were almost translucent, cut in a medium size. I had put some hot chili peppers into the mix to make it spicy, and they really hit me hard, being a lot stronger than I expected. Nagisa put almost twice as much as I did, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Whether he was used to the flavor or he couldn't taste it at all, I wasn't sure, but I thought the soup was phenomenal. 

Finishing his food, Nagisa looked at me expectantly, but I kept my eyes from his. "How's your soup, Haru-chan?" Grinning, he inquired with a tilt of his head. 

"Good." I looked him in the eye as I answered, and he seemed pleased with my response.

"That's good! I wasn't so sure if you would like it. I've had most of the things on the menu, but I never tried that kind before. Makoto assured us that you would like it, though, saying how mackerel is your favorite fish and all. He said it was your favorite before today, but I still wasn't sure about the soup. It is your favorite, right?" He rested his chin in both hands and stared at me as I quietly listened to him, still eating slowly. I only nodded, kind of thinking of the other things he mentioned. So Makoto talked about me to his friends. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he didn't really seem like the kind of person to give out extremely personal information on another person without their permission. Plus, it wasn't like he was telling them something bad. I did like mackerel, and it didn't hurt for other people to know that.

Clearing his throat, Makoto glanced at the two of us, blushing bashfully. "Sorry, Haru, I shouldn't have talked about you..."

I shrugged. Like I said, I didn't really mind at all.

Rei cut in as if to change the subject, glancing over at Nagisa with a look saying he said too much. "So, Haruka-san, what do you major in? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Free." I replied, turning to look at him directly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Before I could answer, Makoto did it for me with a smile. "Haru is on the university's swim team. He's going to get onto Japan's Olympics team as well." He glanced over at me once he finished his sentence to see if his answer was adequate. He also seemed... proud of me. My chest swelled with a bit of happiness to see him look at me like that, and I nodded in confirmation, not removing my eyes from his. We stayed that way for a few brief seconds before we both turned to look at the other two.

Nagisa's eyes sparkled as he stared at me, the smile on his face unimaginably wide. "Really? That's so cool! Can we watch you swim sometimes? Please?" He leaned towards me as he spoke, and I instinctively leaned back. I was afraid that he would tip the table over, and I looked over at Makoto and Rei for help. They looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at me. For some reason, I got the vibe that they wanted to see me swim as well. 

Sighing, I nodded to Nagisa, and he cheered happily, throwing his hands in the air in triumph.

 

We continued the stay with idle conversation about different things after that, sometimes straying from the topic of school to talk about what we did in our free time. There were a few instances that I had no idea what they were talking about, since I obviously wasn't apart of the experiences in which the event took place, but Makoto would always make sure I was included, keeping me updated and explaining every confusing thing and inside joke. There wasn't a moment he didn't make sure I was lost, and I really appreciated that. I was the most silent, rarely offering up my thoughts unless I felt I needed to or was asked outright. I felt like I hadn't exactly earned my right to speak out of turn with these people. I had no idea how Nagisa or Rei would react to anything I said, however normal or brief my words were. Makoto was always there though, keeping interested in anything I had to say. It felt really special, but I knew he would do that for anyone....

After everyone finished their meal, we headed out to get to the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the beginning of the noodle shop scene by experience :/ being with new people is stressful, man! especially in a new restaurant, like seriously. they should put instructions up front or something  
> also, philosophical haru is one of my favorites. he probably has a lot of thoughts whirling around behind those indifferent eyes :P  
> again, i'm sorry this took so long. i'm back to a scheduled life (don't know if that's good or bad tbh) so things should go a bit more smoothly.  
> also, happy new years! i hope that this one will be better than the last for all of us, and i'm proud of you all for making it this far :) keep going strong, and make this a great one!


	9. Studying On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets to see the inside of Makoto's dorm as they study, and he has absolutely no idea what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup. wrote most of this in class :)

Back on campus, the four of us stood at the foot of the stairs leading to their dorm room. Staring upwards at where the rest of the stairs weren't visible, I didn't exactly expect the next words to have come out of Nagisa's mouth. "Haru-chan, this is where Mako-chan fell on his face and met you for the first time a while ago, right?" Voice genuinely curious, he looked up at me with wide, serious eyes.

"Nagisa!" Makoto, face impossibly red, made the most embarrassed and horrified expression, mouth gaping open completely like a snake unhinging its jaw and eyes bulging. Rei had a similar look, but he looked more startled than embarrassed, obviously not thinking Nagisa would ask such a thing so casually.

Before anyone else could say anything, I turned my head away from them and covered my mouth, trying to keep my laughter from spilling out. The utter sincerity of Nagisa's voice and the immediate, mortified look on Makoto's face was too much, and I struggled with all my might to keep my giggles locked in my throat. I wasn't exactly sure if anyone was looking at me or if they were all stuck in their same states, but after a few moments of composing myself, I turned back to see Makoto's still-red-face in his hands, bangs covering some of his fingers, and Nagisa staring up at him with a confused look. He probably wasn't so sure what the big deal was, but I could only imagine how embarrassing it must have been for Makoto the day we met. Now that I think about it, I'm sure it was something he must have been worrying about for a day or two even though he hasn't said a single word about the incident. He seemed like the kind of person to dwell on things. I wasn't sure if that fact made me want to chuckle or hug him out of sympathy.

After Rei filled Nagisa in on what exactly Makoto's problem-- _'_ _You can't just bring something like that up, Nagisa-kun. Do you not remember how humiliated Makoto-san was when he told us?'_ \--we began making our way up the stairs with Makoto and I in the lead and Rei with Nagisa close behind. On occasion, I would take a small peek at the brunet to see if he was okay, and I saw he still had hints of pink in his complexion on his cheeks, neck, and ears. The look on his face, almost pouting and exasperated, was kind of adorable, causing a small smile to creep on my face anytime I thought about it. What a dork. He doesn't have to be so embarrassed about it, I mean it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Though, I'm sure he didn't see his clumsiness as a sort of gift to bring people together.

The few flights of stairs climbed, we stood in a building with dozens of doors on both sides. Glancing around at each door, I read the numbers as we began making our way down the hallway. Some of the dormitory doors were open, giving us a view of the people or messy rooms on the other side, but the majority of them remained closed. "We got lucky." Makoto explained, taking a look at me as he walked in front. "It's a lot quieter in this building than it is in some of the others. There aren't usually any parties or disturbances at night, and almost none during the day."

Pursing my lips, I hummed in agreement, thinking that way lucky. Since I lived in an apartment, it was pretty much fair game when it comes to noise. I've heard some of the other tenants complain about children running up and down the hallways on the floors above them, but I never really get the same treatment. If I ever did, I sure didn't notice them at least. 

I could hear Nagisa and Rei chat behind me, but I kept my attention forward, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. We passed by a few more doors before stopping completely, all of us standing in what seemed to be in the dead center of the hallway. Yanking on a lanyard that hung out of his front pocket, Makoto swung the rope upwards to catch the keys that were secured on the clip. Along with those I caught a glimpse of a keychain with a picture on it and another one shaped like a clown fish. He picked out a single key, unlocked the door, and opened it, stepping inside before holding it open for the others and I. "Make yourself at home." He smiled at me when I stepped in, his eyes darting to our surroundings. "It's not exactly the biggest or grandest dorm in the world, but we make the best out of what we have."

"Thanks." I nodded, and in return held the door for Rei and Nagisa behind me. Turning back around to look at my surroundings, I hummed in thought internally. Everything was pretty simple, and I thought it was nice. Really, it was one of the better looking dorms, considering the small kitchen with a little sitting island parallel to the living room. The living room itself was pretty tidy as well, save for a blanket or two thrown about on the white loveseat that faced a small box television. To the left of the loveseat was a matching arm chair, the cushions a bit deflated but soft looking. A coffee table stood between the loveseat and the television above a shaggy looking rug. Honestly, the room felt homier than mine did. They actually made use of the furniture.

The entire house itself smelled amazing, like home-baked food and previous nights' cooking. There weren't any dishes in the sink, and the small refrigerator was covered in pictures and magnets. After a quick sideways glance, I recognized the three in some of them, along with other people in the photo who I assumed was family and friends. 

I just followed Makoto, who made his way to the living room and plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table, heaving his backpack off of his shoulders in the process. I did the same, tucking my legs under me and staying propped up on my knees. My messenger bag fell to my side, and I sat down at the table to avoid anyone's gaze that might be on mine, hoping I wasn't doing anything wrong. "Ah, no, don't worry, Haru, you can sit on the chair." Makoto nodded his head in the direction of the chair, but I only shrugged in response. I may have gotten up and sat on the armchair, but I didn't want Makoto to be the only person sitting on the floor. Also, I would feel kind of stupid getting up and sitting their after I had already settled down. 

Watching as Nagisa plopped down on the loveseat, I noticed how Rei didn't follow, and instead headed for the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink, Haruka-san?" He asked, having to pull open the refrigerator with some effort. 

"Just water, please." I replied, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. He apparently did, because I saw him give a small nod and pull out a bottle of water along with some juice pouches and a soda. I guess this must be a daily affair with the three, because he seemed familiar with what the other two wanted to drink. The juice pouch was for Makoto, and the soda was for Nagisa. 

Cracking the soda open and taking a quick swig of the contents, Nagisa sighed before grinning. "Okay, let's get this party started!"

* * *

After an hour or so of studying, everyone decided to call it a night. As I packed up my things, Makoto picked up some of the items left on the coffee table as Nagisa helped Rei in the kitchen. "If you want, you can stay for dinner, Haru." He offered to me, and I glanced over at him before turning my attention back to my things. Spending more time with Makoto and the others was quite enticing, but I knew I didn't want to overstay my welcome. So, in response, I gave him a slight shake of my head. I hated to make them disappointed, but I had things to do at home anyhow.

"Are you sure, Haru-san? There is plenty for you if you were to stay, we don't mind at all." Rei called to me, and I smiled a little.

Nagisa gave me an eager nod as well. "Come on, Haru-chan, stay with us!"

Thinking over it again, I had to remind myself that I had to prepare for tomorrow. "Sorry, but I can't."

I'm sure they understood, but their eyes showed everything, the sadness obvious in their faces. So, because of that, I kind of compromised. "You guys can come over tomorrow night for dinner instead, if that's okay."

They immediately lit up. Of course they said yes, and we spent a brief moment exchanging information. I got both Rei's and Nagisa's contact information, and I gave them all my address. Afterwards, we parted ways. 

Standing outside of their dorm room, staring at the doors surrounding me that extended down the hallway, I couldn't stop myself from allowing the smile to creep up onto my face, a surge of pride filling my chest. 

I think I just made two new friends....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i had a rough few weeks. it's all good now, though, so i might be able to update more often :p

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and continue reading the next chapters!  
> comments and feedback will be much appreciated.


End file.
